A Family Affair
by mybrowneyes
Summary: Stephanie must deal with Ranger's death and because of it, learns some surprises about her family.  When all else fails, you have your family to rely on and with their help has a future.
1. Chapter 1

_The character all belong to JE. This is a short one that came to me as I've been working on my other stories Easter is a time for family and renewal._

_Thanks, Lee Anne_

_**A Family Affair**_

The black Rangeman limousine pulled up to a stop in the small cemetery on the edge of Trenton. It was a warm June day. Hal was dressed in a Marine dress uniform and Ram in his Navy one got out of the front opening the doors in the back. Tank walked stoically over to the back door on the driver's side, he was in his full Ranger uniform. Frank, Ellen, and Grandma exited from the other side. The Manoso family was already standing under the white canopy. Ranger's sisters and his brother were supporting his grieving parents.

Something went wrong on the mission; Ranger wasn't able to escape the exploding building. His family, friends, and his Babe were there to say their final 'Good-byes''.

A black hearse was parked on the roadway silent and immobile. Six Special Ops officers were standing straight at the back of it waiting to carry the Cuban man's casket to the grave. Rangeman employees from the other offices were in attendance adding to the wide range of military uniforms present in the small cemetery.

Holding out a hand, Tank helped Stephanie out of the long black car. She slid out with dark sunglasses on her face, tears were sliding down her cheeks she didn't wipe away. Dressed in a simple black dress that fell mid-calf, she was moving still in a haze of disbelief. He hugged her offering his arm to escort down the path. She stood focusing on the hearse for a moment where Ranger's body was waiting. Nodding she was ready, Stephanie linked her left arm and shifting her right so Addison was secure in her arm, the daughter Ranger never knew about and would never see grow.

Taking a few steps with her head high she let out "Oh". A tingle ran across her neck. Her curls swayed in all directions as her heart stopped. She didn't see Ranger; she was craving him, his touch. She felt him.

"Steph, are you all right. Do you want a moment?" Tank asked. Her parents and grandmother were huddled around her.

Her eyes behind the sunglasses rested on her daughter in her pink bonnet and dress. "No," she choked, "Addie and I need to do this. Ranger would want that." She continued walking with her daughter through a procession of Rangeman employees at attention recognizing the woman who their boss loved making her way to the canopy. Her father was walking directly behind her. Once Stephanie and Addison Marie were in place next to Ranger's family, the military pallbearers began their solemn walk with Ranger's black casket Stephanie chose for him.

The priest from Ranger's home church in Newark presented a beautiful, down-to-earth service. It was difficult for Stephanie to listen, the tingle was there and it was strong and distracting. With his lifeless body so close to her, she was surprised to still feel the connection. A bright spot was Addie didn't know what was going on around her and she kept Stephanie grounded, it was unsteady footing. Addie needed her mother so Stephanie couldn't curl up into a ball and deny any of this wasn't happening.

Addison was hugged and kissed by Ricardo Sr. and Isabel like her mother after the ceremony. Stephanie bravely stood tall thanking the elderly priest and all the guests attending Ranger's funeral. She stayed behind at the grave site as people began leaving for the luncheon following the ceremony. Frank stopped Tank from going to Stephanie's side as she kneeled beside the black coffin crying. It broke both men's hearts because neither could bring back the man she loved with her heart and soul. Everyone witnessed it and they ached for Stephanie, the daughter Ranger didn't know existed, and Ranger.

"I love you, Ranger," Stephanie sobbed. Her shaking fingers were touching the cold steel coffin. "I couldn't wait for you to come home to meet Addie. She has your eyes and the little hair she has will be dark like yours. I don't want to do this by myself! I want you! Why couldn't we have our someday?" She stopped speaking realizing in the grief that was pouring out of her, she was touching Ranger's coffin and there was no tingle. It was there so strong just a short time ago, now there was nothing. "Don't leave me!" It didn't come back and she felt even more lost. She heard Addie making a sound in her mother's arms; she had her bottle in her pocket. "I will always love you," Stephanie cried. She touched her fingers to her lips to leave Ranger her kiss when she brushed his casket once more before she rose walking to the lasting piece of the man she loved, their daughter.

_**XXXXXXXXXXXX**_

She sighed when the Rangeman limousine stopped at the Elk Lodge. It was the largest hall available in Trenton for the luncheon. Stephanie was relieved her mother and Ella handled everything, she wanted to hole up on the 7th floor after the service, but knew that was unrealistic. She owed it to Ranger and all the guests whom cared about the man she loved.

"Who's Daddy's pretty girl?" Stephanie asked her daughter drinking the bottle. Those words echoed in her brain. Ranger never had an idea Addie existed. She discovered she was pregnant after he was called on this last mission. As much as she wanted Ranger here as her pregnancy progressed, if he knew he would have worried about Stephanie and his unborn child while he was 'saving the world'. Addison Marie Plum-Manoso was born three months ago. She arrived two weeks early with dark brown eyes and a small tuft of Ranger's hair.

Frank knew as a father knows Stephanie wanted to avoid the luncheon, but she would put on a brave face for the next few hours as best she could. He wanted to take every ounce of grief away. Motioning for Ellen and Grandma to go into the hall ahead of them, he would sit with his grieving daughter and granddaughter.

"Ranger was a good man, Pumpkin. I couldn't have chosen a better man for you and my granddaughter," he said quietly holding her hand as her tears fell freely.

"He was the best in all he did. Addie will miss having him for her Daddy."

Mr. Plum agreed. "I know it's not a comfort now, but Ranger will always be with you through Addison."

"I know," she exhaled reaching for the pink diaper bag on the floor. "I'm ready."

Tank was standing there when the black car's door opened; she glimpsed him wiping tears from his eyes. Stephanie hugged him. "We have to carry on somehow for Ranger," she cried against his broad chest.

"I know, Stephanie. I know."


	2. Chapter 2

_**A Family Affair**_

_Chapter 2_

Tank was leaning on the bar swishing his beer bottle, he felt weary to his core. Ranger had gone on too many missions to count and the second-in-command took the reigns until his best friend's return. Now it was overwhelming to carry on knowing that Cuban man wasn't coming back. He had to hold it together for Stephanie and her daughter, Ranger would expect that from Tank and it was what he would do somehow.

The bartender placed a shot glass in front of Tank and filled it directed by Sergeant Bigelow who commanded the pallbearers. "Is that Jack Daniels you are drinking?" he asked.

Tank glared at his bottle of beer. "It's beer," Tank replied. Anybody could see that! The officer Tank never met before, he was in charge of the military group escorting Ranger's body from the Middle East. He was tall, but not tall as Tank and appeared muscular in his uniform. His Caucasian skin on his face was slightly ruddy from the desert conditions and his brown hair in a recent standard Army buzz cut. The green eyes were dark but Tank saw raw sadness in them. The Sergeant must have been acquainted with his best friend. He froze turning to the Army body leaning with his back on the bar holding a shot glass saying, "I only drink that with my friends in Albuquerque."

The glasses clinked together. "To my friend," Tank said.

Sergeant Bigelow watched intently as Stephanie was thanking guests for coming to Ranger's funeral making her way to Tank. Her daughter was sleeping snuggled contentedly on her mother's shoulder.

"Hey, Bombshell, how are you holding up?"

'I'm doing it." She turned to the Army officer holding out her hand. "I'm Stephanie. Thank you for honoring Ranger," she said tearing up.

The sergeant shook her hand. "He loves you," he said releasing her hand. A long pale finger touched a pink bootie on Addie's tiny foot. "She's beautiful."

When her hand was squeezed, Stephanie felt that familiar tingle again. She searched the green eyes for a moment, and then brushed it off to her emotional state. "Thank you. Please make sure you have something to eat. I'll catch you later, Tank." She walked away unsettled not understanding why she seemed to be aware of Ranger at these times. Stephanie turned back around remembering the Army officer said 'loves' in present tense and not 'loved' as in past tense. Maybe she was being oversensitive, but the officer had disappeared in a flash. Tank was the only one leaning on the bar now, Bobby and Lester were joining him.

_**XXXXXXXXXXXX**_

"Coming," Stephanie called. She just changed Addie coming out of the 7th floor bedroom. She had been living in Ranger's apartment since he left. He used that magical word 'please' before he left asking her to live in his apartment. He knew she would be safe, have 'TastyKakes' because Ella kept an endless stash in his apartment, and be right there when he returned.

Opening the apartment door, Tank was standing there changed back into his Rangeman clothes and the officer at the bar. She immediately knew something wasn't right. Before she opened the door, that Ranger prickle was back and her Spidey sense was going off. She couldn't handle much more, but hoped deep down the sergeant would provide details, no matter how small about the Cuban man she loved while he was away from her. "Come in."

Tank at times was as difficult to read as Ranger with his expressionless expression, but looking at him, Stephanie could see a volcano wanting to erupt. His brown eyes were electrified, energy was sparking off him that hadn't been there since they received the news of Ranger's death. Maybe, she didn't want to know anything.

"Bomber, Sergeant Bigelow," Tank began to say. He went between Stephanie and the ridged man standing next to him. The green eyes belonging to the newcomer were fixed on the baby in Stephanie's arms.

"Please! Anything you can tell me about Ranger," Stephanie begged between the sobs overtaking her. "Please, anything! I love him! Our daughter deserves more!" She was shaking both from her grief and the cruel trick her body was playing on her.

Sergeant Bigelow opened his mouth, but no words came out. It was a gut wrenching moan.

"PLEASE, TELL ME SOMETHING! I need something to hold onto!" Stephanie's voice cracked edged with mounting hysteria. Her knuckles were clutching the chair back for some strand of control. Addie was beginning to cry with her mother.

As if Stephanie was watching in slow motion, a pale hand in the uniform sleeve slowly came up to his face reaching behind an ear, it tugged at the skin with force. It stretched and began to pull away from the facial structure of the man. She stood watching a layer of flesh peel away, streaks of darker skin began to appear. "Babe," the officer whispered.

"AUGH!" Stephanie screamed. Tank jumped to catch Stephanie and Addie guiding her to the chair. Her blue eyes were wide with fright taken completely off guard. Her arms were cradling the crying baby to her. She sat there not able to move watching skin being pulled off in shreds on his face, neck, and hands to reveal mocha latte skin. In the fake skin, an angular nose came off. The firm jaw and sculpted nose she knew above all others were revealed. The eyes were still green in Ranger's perfectly handsome face. "RANGER!"

Stephanie said in ghost of a voice, "You died."

He walked slowly over to Stephanie not to startle her anymore than she was kneeling down ever so slowly in front of his woman and infant daughter he had no idea existed. They both were crying.

"No," he shook his head of short brown hair. "This was the only way for me to get out alive with the information I uncovered after my cover was blown. I'm sorry, Babe, for what I put you through." He was staring into the teary blue eyes watching Stephanie decipher his words. Tears were sliding down his cheeks.

Her hand came up to touch his face. There were pieces of fake flesh still hanging from Ranger's own skin. Ranger wasn't prepared for her hand knotting and connecting with his jaw. The force caught Ranger by surprise and off balance; he went back on his heels.

"YOU"RE SORRY! I thought I lost you! We lost you!" The grief and surprise boiled rapidly into rhino mood and dissipated as quickly. She was in a stunned shock in a surprising, unexpected way. The prayer she had been praying for days came true.

His hand, fake and real skin was rubbing his aching jaw. A smile formed on his somewhat mottled face. 'Babe, you never disappoint." The serious Ranger was back. "Can I hold our daughter?" he questioned unsure of his woman.

Stephanie focused on Tank for reassurance.

"It's Ranger, Stephanie. We had a code phrase at Rutgers between us that I almost forgot. We used it, if one met a girl and might want the dorm room and later if we had a situation in the Rangers," Tank explained. He forgot about the Jack Daniels code phrase in the passing years.

Stephanie was rocking Addie to quiet her; she shielded her with her arms. "Tell me something only Ranger would know," she demanded quietly.

He kneeled up straight so they were face to face not caring about the wetness sliding down his face. "I love you with all my heart. No qualifiers, just all of it," Ranger whispered. He spoke those exact words spoken to Stephanie before he walked out of the apartment over 10 months ago. "And you have a small mole on the back of your left knee." In a quick movement, the green eyes were gone and brown eyes now soft were revealed when he removed the contacts which cloaked them.

Her brow knitted. "I'm still really upset with you," she told him. The sternness in her features told him that like he wouldn't know it, but sitting there she was performing the happy dance of all happy dances. Stephanie gingerly placed their calming daughter in his strong arm. "Her name is Addison Marie Plum-Manoso."

"Hello, Addison." Ranger's voice cracked, his fingers were cupping her small head with a tuft of dark hair. 'Your Daddy made it home." He stared with soft, misty brown eyes at the creation in his arm, she was happy in the warm, secure spot. Addie rewarded him with a tiny smile and blew a baby bubble on her lips.

Drawing Stephanie to him with his free arm, his salty lips touched her. She didn't respond to his kiss at first. The shock of Ranger 'dying' and coming back from the dead as someone else on the same day as she 'buried' him was incomprehensible. It was even too weird for the 'Burg'. When her brain and body recognized his touch again only then did her lips move in unison with Ranger's.

"It's really you," she murmured against the full Cuban lips she knew so well, her arms locked around his neck holding Ranger there as if she would never let him go again. Stephanie pulled away. "What did you find out that made you fake your death?" she questioned.

"A terrorist group is going to attempt to kill the President very soon. The assassin is already in the country. All I have is this," Ranger told Stephanie releasing his hold on his 'Babe' and giving their daughter back to her. From a pocket in his trousers he pulled a dirty piece of paper which he unfolded carefully.

"Our President? " Stephanie looked at the unfolded paper being held up.

"I couldn't even guess at that," Tank said inspecting the paper again which Ranger had shown him after his friend realized Sergeant Bigelow had information about his best friend thinking Ranger told him that long ago code wording. He never would have guessed it was Ranger until he heard the voice and he pulled a piece of skin off a finger to reveal his darker Cuban skin. All Ranger wanted to do was get to Stephanie and hold his daughter. There was no way to even imagine Stephanie's reaction. Tank had to chuckle, that was one heck of a punch she gave him, but that was normal for Stephanie, unexpected.

There were for four small squares which would be corners of a square if there were connected to form the shape on the diagram. There were some dotted lines between solid ones and figures written in a script she didn't recognize inside the invisible outline.

'It looks like a map of something." Stephanie pointed to the symbols inquiring about them. "What does this say?" She knew Ranger would know.

"It's Arabic and not a word, Babe," he explained. "It's a number. 2510."

"2510?" Stephanie thought about it and the number didn't ring a bell with her.

"It could be an address of something or a date."

He shook his head saying, "I don't know, Babe. It could be anything anywhere, but we need to find it." Ranger laid the piece of paper down on the coffee table.

"Start researching the President's upcoming schedule, Tank, but do not let anyone know I'm alive but the core team," he directed his best friend. He walked over to Stephanie cradling his new infant daughter in his arm. "I'm going to acquaint myself with my daughter and I have some groveling to do right now," he said before kissing the mother of his daughter.

"Big Skippy time," she warned before returning his kiss.

Tank walked to the apartment door saying to no one, "I'll let myself out." He watched for a moment Ranger and Stephanie kissing lost in each other, things were back to normal. 'Hallelujah!'


	3. Chapter 3

_**A Family Affair**_

_**Chapter 3**_

Having changed into his own clothes and washed any traces of the fake skin off his Cuban form, it was her Ranger except for the short, short brown buzz cut. Stephanie stood watching Ranger sit on the leather sofa and talking to Addie as she drank a bottle of formula. She blinked her eyes a few times and each time they opened again, he was there in the apartment on 7.

She walked over sitting down next to father and daughter, her leg touched up against a very muscled and warm one.

"I'm here, Babe. I am sorry what I put you through. When I relayed the information back to my higher ups and I realized my cover was blown, there was no way they would let me out of that country alive. They assumed wrong that I didn't know that fact. If the terrorist group thought I was dead, then the information died with me and no one the wiser to their plans. The emotions were pouring out of Ranger as her continued speaking. "I was expecting my killer having intercepted the communication; it was that body with copies of my 'fake' military identification which was buried today. I do not believe the terrorist group knows my real identity, but I could not take the slightest chance in contacting you if they didn't think I died in the explosion. I wanted to be here to protect you if need be. When I saw you stepping out of the limousine this morning crying with Addie in your arms, I almost blew my cover right then. I never fought so hard to retain my self-control. I've been tortured before and I never cracked. Seeing you and my daughter, there was no comparison, I was cracking. I hope you believe me when I say all of this was done because I saw no other way to make it back to you. I'm sorry and I'll do anything to make it up to you."

Stephanie intently watched Ranger as he spoke. He was a vat of open emotions. She knew he was very unsure of her reaction now that some of the shock of his reappearance wore off. She had the feeling he was concerned both of them would leave. "I thought I was going crazy today. I was feeling you. The entire service I had that sensation I get when you are near, but when I was touching you in the casket, it wasn't there. It was back when you and Tank were at the bar. It was there when you were outside the door. I don't want to ever go through this again, Ranger. I can't, not with Addison," she told him. "I can't ask you to make a choice between us and the government."

A warm Cuban finger hushed her words. "There is no choice, Babe. It's you and Addison, but I need your help. I'm done, but we need to stop the assassin. I have to finish this. Stephanie, you put things together better than anyone I know. Please, will you help me? I need you, Babe. I love you. I'm sorry."

Stephanie nodded. She playfully bit the finger that was against her lips. "I'll always help you when you need me, Ranger. You were dead and now you're alive. That's a lot to deal with even on a good day in the 'Burg'. I'm afraid I'm going to blink and you'll be gone again. It was a dream."

Ranger leaned in kissing her. "No dream, Babe."

"I love you and I always will, Ranger." Stephanie heard the outtake of his breath with those words. "I'll help you, but I have something more pressing right now?"

"What's that, Babe?" he asked. The eyebrow was cocked and misplaced worry was there.

"Mr. Aware of My Surroundings, you don't smell your daughter?" She was waving a hand in front of her nose. "She needs changed!"

Stephanie got up from the sofa taking Addison from him. She was falling asleep.

Ranger sniffed, "Oh, yeah." He was listening to his woman's words and watching his beautiful infant daughter, Ranger never noticed the vague offending smell.

He followed and Stephanie had the impression my Cuban man was afraid to let them out of his sight. "Ranger, Addie and I are not going to leave. I'm still upset, but we're not going anywhere. How is your jaw?" She asked that as an after-thought. He deserved that punch!

"Sore," he chuckled.

She looked up from the changing table saying, "If you need to fake 'dying' again, call me in advance with a secret phrase."

"I will," he smirked.

"Damn Skippy you will!"

Noticing Ranger was taking in the softer color changes Ella convinced Stephanie to update. Ranger's dark palette needed brightening when she picked fabric for the crib set. Ella offered to make it so it matched the crib Stephanie picked.

"All of your bed stuff is stored in the closet. I'll change it back."

"No, Babe, we live here. A family lives here," he said taking in the full bedroom. "It softens up the room. It's not all macho."

She did a classic 'Burg' eye roll at that statement. Ranger handed Stephanie a diaper and wipes watching her change Addison, her dark eyes were almost hidden under the sleepy eyelids and long lashes.

"I like the additions, Babe."

In his minimalist bedroom, Stephanie purchased a simple, black crib with daisies painted on the ends. A changing table was next to it on the wall opposite the large bed. She went with that furniture color to match Ranger's. Over the crib was a colorful mobile of daisies and butterflies. Near the dressing room door was a black rocker with pale green chair pads. The crib was lined with a soft green dotted and white striped bumper pad. There was a crib comforter draped over the back, it had embroidered daisies on the green polka dotted fabric with a white ruffle all around it. Ranger assumed Ella must have had her embroidery machine working. He read 'Addison Marie' in a corner. Gone was the steel gray comforter on his bed replaced by a white satin one, folded across the bottom was an old-fashioned green striped chenille blanket. He knew it was a chenille blanket because his mother had them on the beds when he was growing up. On two dark green toss pillows overlapping on the bed, one had a big 'R' and the other 'S'. The embroidery machine was working overtime on another Ella creation.

"Babies like different textures. Addie is discovering touch at three months, Ranger," she explained the reason for the different fabric sensations around the bedroom.

"You did good, Babe. We'll make it baby friendly."

Coming out of the bathroom from washing her hands and throwing away the dirty diaper, Ranger moved the rocking chair next to the crib. He was sitting there watching their daughter sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

A Family Affair

Chapter 4

This was a first for Tank in the number of years which Rangeman existed. There was an emergency update meeting in Ranger's apartment with just the core team sitting around his dining room table. It was quite obvious to those attending long ago, Ranger lost his heart to Stephanie, but now his infant daughter was sharing that honor. She held a special spot in all of Rangeman Trenton.

The 7th floor apartment became the residence of Stephanie and her infant daughter while he was 'in the wind'. She was in the chair next to him, but he had possession of his dark eyed baby girl sitting there at the head of the table. You would have sworn the Cuban actually gave birth because since coming back from the 'dead', he was the very possessive parent of his dark eyed daughter.

Bobby and Lester were attending amid their shock which hadn't completely wore off seeing the man whose funeral they attended earlier in the day, but they were there. Each was going over the upcoming schedule of President Cosgrove for the next month. The telephone next to Ranger rang.

"Yo. Good Afternoon, General Warwick."

Stephanie rolled her eyes wondering if he would answer that way if the one and only President of the United States was on the phone. She giggled at the idea of the Pope. "Yo, Pope."

"Babe," Ranger mouthed.

She stuck her tongue out at him and this Cuban ESP.

"Major, is the team assembled?" the manly deep voiced asked.

Ranger replied, "Yes, General, and Stephanie Plum is here. I need her help in this situation."

"Ah, Miss Plum, Carlos has told me about your intuition. This is of the most urgency and highly classified information."

Not able to stop herself from saying, "Just like Ranger being 'dead' and coming back as someone else without telling anyone! Particularly me!" She realized what came out of her mouth clamping a hand over it. "Sorry, General," she mumbled.

The table of Rangemen was chuckling.

"I was warned you speak your mind, Miss Plum." Even he chuckled. "I wanted to get him home alive and out of that situation as fast as possible. It was the best we could come up with on such short notice. You have my apologies on the anguish."

"You don't know," she mumbled locking eyes with Ranger. Addison was happily sucking on a pacifier in her father's arms.

"I have some making up to do, General, after this is over."

"I'll leave that to you, Carlos. But let's get back to the matter at hand, the President's life. The terrorist chatter around the world over the last few days has really picked up considerably. That leads us to believe something is up in the immediate future."

"Any confirmation on the location, Sir?" Tank questioned. The evil eyes Stephanie was giving his friend and the dark ones crinkled at the corners attempting to 'tempt' was comical.

"No, Captain. You have the President's upcoming schedule. He isn't changing it and if he does suddenly, that will be a dead giveaway that we know."

The infant with the pink elephant pacifier made a 'not so quiet' sucking sound making her presence known.

"Major, are you sure this is a secure line. I'm hearing noise in the line."

Ranger was smirking at the daughter looking up with his brown eyes at him doing a very good 'Maggie Simpson' impression working her tinted cheeks. "It's secure, General Warwick. There has been a new addition to our Plum-Manoso household while I was away. Let me introduce you to Addison Marie. She's enjoying her," Ranger said stopping a second to glance at his daughter's mother, "binkie." He chuckled at word.

They heard the intake of breath over the telephone. "Congratulations, Carlos. This is a first for me. A civilian mother and baby in attendance. Is your daughter lending assistance, too?" He asked surprised hearing the pride in his top operative's voice. He was always the lone wolf.

"No, Sir, she's being perfect like her mother."

Stephanie mouthed "Suck-up" rolling her eyes. He gave her a sexy "Babe" in return that his lips formed causing her to melt.

"We need to determine that location. I'll let your team get to work. Notify me on any breaks, Carlos."

"Yes, General Warwick."

His phone manners were as bad as Ranger's. Next they heard the dial tone with no 'Good-bye'.

"Can't anyone end a telephone conversation decently," Stephanie quipped.

"It's the government, Babe, and it's not in the training."

She squinted her blue eyes at his smart ass remark.

Tank spoke up explaining the report. "I ran the actual address of each location the President has a meeting or appearance in the next thirty days. None had any '2510' or even '1025' in it.

"It could be October 25th," Stephanie suggested. "Ranger, I could check zip codes with the combinations of '2510' and cross-reference those with the cities to see if we have a match on this list."

"Do it, Babe, and begin searching the appointments in the next seven days for any type of reference to the numbers. Lester and Bobby, check the longitude and latitude coordinates of these places. The combination of those numbers has to mean something," Ranger instructed. "Tank, run a security check in the US and overseas on Aamirah bin Rooh ul Qist. He's doing this himself. Let's see if we can trace his path. I'm going over the report Warwick gave me again. Dismissed."

"Glad you aren't dead," Lester patted his Boss on the back before leaving the apartment.

Bobby followed him with a 'Me too'.

"Ranger, do you think we'll be able to stop Rooh ul Qist? While he has kept a low profile in the world and has the reputation of being deadly accurate in his plans, only a handful of people are known to be able to recognize him."

"True and I'm one of them, but he can't disguise the limp he has. We need to figure out the location and stop his plans."

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

After changing Addie with Ranger right there in the bedroom not missing anything, Stephanie settled on the floor with her laptop. She could give her a bottle of expressed milk and begin her searches.

Before reading his file again, Ranger decided to head to 6. Ella and Luis should be aware Ranger was alive. He didn't want his housekeeper to faint seeing him when she brought Stephanie dinner. He would let the remainder of the world know he was alive and still the best Bad Ass after this state of affairs was over. Actually, he was looking forward to being locked on the 7th floor with his woman and their daughter.

The zip code searches were mostly dead-ends. The areas in West Virginia using '2510' as the first four digits in the zip code weren't on the list for the current month or Stephanie searched three months in the future on President's schedule.

If she reversed the number using '1025', then that did reference specific banking addresses. Using '10256' returned Deutsche Bank, NY for the financial district in Manhattan. It was a possibility, but something told her that wasn't the right spot she was searching for in her investigation.

She and Ranger stopped their work only to eat and give Addie a bath. It was a long rollercoaster of a day and she was beginning to wear down. Believing Ranger was dead, Stephanie didn't sleep much over the last week and her daughter wasn't quite sleeping through the night.

"Babe, let's go to bed," Ranger told Stephanie. She just came out of the shower toweling her curls, she was still running searches on the locations President Sterling was scheduled to visit in the new few days. The date 'October 25' didn't have anything significant happen in history that jumped out her when it was checked in correlation to his schedule.

"Let me check on the searches and I'll be right there, Ranger."

He waited, but his Babe didn't come back to the bedroom. He slipped from under the sheets making her to come to bed. He just wanted to hold her all night. Walking through the bedroom doorway, Ranger and Stephanie ran into each other.

"Ranger, I know the place!"


	5. Chapter 5

_**A Family Affair**_

_**Chapter 5**_

"I know, Ranger!" Stephanie told him again in her excitement. His quick hands steadied her when she bounced off his sculpted chest.

"Where, Babe?"

"President Cosgrove is giving a speech in Philadelphia at the Liberty Bell."

"That's in three days!" Ranger said remembering the upcoming schedule of the President he received. 'How do you know the attempt on his life will be there?"

"The words inscribed on the Liberty Bell "Proclaim Liberty throughout all the land unto all the inhabitants thereof," she recited. "It's a partial verse from the Bible. 'Leviticus' Chapter 25 Verse 10. Look at this."

He was amazed by her piecing of the puzzle together and so quickly. Following her to the coffee table where her lap top was sitting, he sat down next to Stephanie. On the screen was an Internet walking map of historic sites in the city. She picked up the folded piece of paper from Sergeant Bigelow's pocket. Holding it over the computer screen the diagram didn't match, but when Stephanie turned over and held it against it now, everything lined up and Arabic '2510' was perfectly lined over the image of the Liberty Bell.

He kissed her curls whispering, 'You're amazing. Proud of you, Babe. Go to bed and I'll be right in after I inform General Warwick you cracked it."

_**XXXXXXXXXXXX**_

Reaching the bedroom door, he heard his daughter fussing and Stephanie's voice. "Did you wake up, Baby Girl? I was just getting comfortable and your 'Spidey Sense' had to just wake you up didn't it?"

He strolled over to his woman and daughter kissing Stephanie's ips and Addison's forehead. "Go back to bed. It's my turn, Babe. I've missed a number of middle of the night feedings," he told her cradling his precious infant in a strong arm. "What do I do?"

The blue eyes rolled at him. "I'll get her formula. Addison probably wants a dry diaper. Get her pajama bottoms off and I'll be back, Ranger."

When the 'Burg' mother returned to the bedroom, Stephanie watched for a second.

"Hold still, Precious Babe."

Mr. Macho had the tiny pajama bottoms off and was attempting to get a dry diaper on her, but Addison was wide awake with another idea. She was kicking her small legs watching her Daddy. The diaper was on her small body somewhat crooked.

"Ranger, just let her kick her feet for a few minutes. She's discovering different touches and she's awake now. Watch," Stephanie explained picking up their daughter. She covered a spot on the bed with a soft furry mat and placing her down on it. Addison instantly smiled at the fuzzy softness around her tickling her skin and her little feet began kicking.

Stretching his muscular form on the bed, the dark eyes became mesmerized watching his small daughter smile and wiggle her arms and legs in the furry mat.

"Put her on her stomach," Stephanie gently coaxed. "She's holding her head up and balancing herself on her arms."

With extreme gentleness, Ranger picked Addie up and placed her on her small belly. She laid there still for a moment seeing the bedroom differently. Her eyes followed Stephanie as she slowly lifted her chest with her arms.

"Hey, Baby Girl, what do you see?" Stephanie asked with motherly pride in her voice. This was a recent baby accomplishment. Her pale hand held something for Ranger. "Read to her, Ranger. Let her hear your voice. All she has had is mine at night."

His eyebrow went up a little reading the title, "Mother Goose's Nursery Collection'. "Babe." He realized his daughter was focused on him and the colorful book now in his hand.

"A tip from the baby book is to insert Addison's name for the character. It will help her to recognize her name."

Opening the book, Ranger picked a page. His deep Cuban voice was tender reading the words. "Addison had a little lamb." He continued reading until the small arms tired and his daughter laid her head down turning her face to watch her Daddy.

"Come here, Baby Girl." Picking up Addie, he settled in the rocking chair with her cradled in his arm sucking on her pink bottle. The book of nursery rhymes he balanced on his crossed leg and the arm of the chair. Stephanie was settled in bed listening to Ranger's voice. She had to wipe away tears because the previous night as she quietly read to their daughter before bed she regretted Addie would never hear Ranger read to her. Twenty four hours later there he was repeating the verses, even telling them to Addison in Spanish.

Ranger glanced at the bed, Stephanie was asleep. His eyes moved to the tiny infant in his arms, his beautiful daughter was asleep also. His heart was ready to burst with fatherly love gazing at her perfect little nose, the long, dark eyelashes against skin which was pale. It was as if a few little drops of his darker coloring tinted Stephanie's fair skin to give their baby a hint of creamy ivory in her baby soft skin. Never would he forget the moment in time Stephanie came around the limousine door and he caught sight of her and Addison in her pink dress and hat in his Babe's arm. He was stunned beyond belief. Only their safety which his trained mind prevented Ranger from revealing himself in the cemetery, his heart was screaming to his Babes "I'm here".

It amazed the Bad Ass hearing the words he just spoke, he was reading nursery rhymes to his baby daughter exactly like millions of fathers were doing in the world this very night. After Aamirah bin Rooh ul Qist is caught in Philadelphia, then Ranger was done. No more government contract, no government calls at any time of the day or night, and no renewal ever. He, Carlos Manoso, was only a businessman now, but more importantly he was going to be Stephanie's partner for life, hopefully becoming her husband, and Addison's over-protective father. No assassin was going to stand in his away from the perfect someday this Cuban man realized he wanted watching Addison Marie Plum-Manoso peacefully slumber in his arm.

_**XXXXXXXXXXX**_

The Rangemen were all gathered in the conference room, the mood was solemn waiting for Tank to start. Most were staring at the floor.

"I know this is a difficult time," Tank began. He wanted to shout at the top of his lungs that Ranger was on 7 and on his way down.

"And I would expect all of Rangeman's employees to carry on as each of you has been trained, but not right now," a familiar deep voice spoke from the doorway.

Each male head turned around unsure if he heard correctly.

Dressed head to toe in black with his short Army hair was the man who led them and in many cases trained them. Stephanie was standing right next to Ranger with the happiest face that 'Burg' girl could possess and Addison was in a little aqua polka dotted shorts outfit in her father's arm. Her cheeks were puckering from the pink pacifier she was enjoying in her mouth.

"YES!" The room roared as the three walked to the front. Ranger, Stephanie, and Addie were getting hugs from a sea of black. The room went from grieving to exuberant in a quick quirk of an eyebrow.

Waving his free hand standing in his normal spot at the front of the large conference room, the space was instantly quiet. "Let's celebrate my return to among the living later. We have an extreme situation I uncovered while I was in the Middle East and made it necessary for me to fake my death." At the reference to his death, Stephanie squinted her blue eyes at him. He saw it and knew he was still making up for it. "There is going to be an attempt on the President's life in three days in Philadelphia. Stephanie pieced together what little tangible information I was able to ascertain. The core team will be having a conference at 8 hundred 30 hours. The assassin is none other than Aamirah bin Rooh ul Qist, so extra assistance will be required from this office in Philadelphia. My existence can not leave this building until this assignment is complete. Tank, is there anything pressing to be addressed now?" Ranger turned to his second in command.

He was smiling now shaking his head. "You're alive. That's enough," he said.

"Meeting dismissed then until later." No nonsense Ranger was back in command, but Daddy Ranger was tickling his daughter's tummy.

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

Ella was bustling in the small meeting room setting up a mini-breakfast bar; she was singing. "Oh, Stephanie, I thought you might be hungry. I bought some of that cinnamon swirl toasting bread you developed a craving for while you were pregnant." Round slices of bread were being placed in a small toaster oven stationed on cabinet top.

Stephanie laughed. "I think that will hit the spot today, Ella." She purposely ignored the eyebrow Ranger was giving her noticing the sugar edged bread. "My appetite has returned."

The Rangeman housekeeper hugged Stephanie and Ranger. She kissed Addison's forehead. "I'm so happy for you three!"

"Me too, Ella," Ranger told her before she closed the door as the telephone was ringing.

"You're early, General," the man in black greeted.

"I know," General Warwick responded over the speaker. "I wanted to advise you of a decision I made. Are Miss Plum and your daughter attending?"

Placing her plate of toasted bread and coffee down on the table. Stephanie sat down. "Yes, we are, Sir. This feels like 'Charlie's Angels'," she blurted out. They were speaking to someone who she had never laid eyes on in her life with Ranger.

The room and the man on the telephone were all chuckling.

"I want to express the government's gratitude to you, Stephanie. You figured out the location before our best agents were off the pot. You wouldn't want a job as a CIA analyst?"

Her blue eyes went to Ranger. "I've told you, Babe, you are good."

Stephanie didn't need to think twice. "No thank you, Sir. My life is here with my family."

"I can understand that, Stephanie, but if the Macho Operative ever really ticks you off, the job will always be there."

Stephanie smiled sweetly biting a piece of her sugary toast. "I'll remember that."

"Babe," he whispered back blowing Stephanie a kiss.

"Good. Carlos, the reason I called early was to give you a heads up. With the seriousness of the situation at hand and the President's life in jeopardy we need all the surveillance skills we can muster. I called in two local operatives. One has been retired for a number of years, but he was a good one. The other is with the Covert Gambling Task Force. Code names 'Night Hawk' and 'High Roller'.

"General Warwick," Ranger interrupted.

"Carlos, you and your team are the best, but some civilian eyes couldn't hurt. Aamirah bin Rooh ul Qist is at the top of the terrorist list and this is the President. He does know the President will have security all around him, but he's not going to expect 'everyday' people to be watching for him. They aren't going to be armed, just extra eyes to assist our agents and your team to apprehend him before the President could be harmed."

His Cuban jaw clenched, Ranger spoke with discontent clearing audible, "I don't like it, Sir, but I don't have a choice. Bobby, go tell Hal we are expecting two people, 'Night Hawk' and 'High Roller'.

The door shut behind the company medic.

"Major," General Warwick began silencing Ranger again, "let me save you some breath. I make the orders here and these are two very capable people who will provide new perspectives just like Miss Plum did in solving this mystery. They may him spot the terrorist before any government agents. This is life of the President of the United States!"

"Yes, Sir." Ranger hung his head in resignation.

This was rare for Stephanie to witness, her Cuban Bad Ass Man taking orders not giving them.

"In here," Bobby told someone walking in the door.

The room stopped. Frank Plum was standing with Bobby. He blinked seeing the man buried yesterday seated beside his daughter with his new granddaughter in his arms.

"Daddy!"

"Ranger's alive?" Mr. Plum sank down in the nearest chair. He didn't believe in ghosts but anything was possible when Stephanie and Ranger were involved.

The General spoke up, "What's going on? Do you know each other?"

"He's my father," a stunned Stephanie clarified handing her father a cup of coffee.

It was Frank's turn to say something. "'Night Hawk' was my code name in the Army, Pumpkin, and to answer you, General, Stephanie is my daughter."

"I'm alive, Frank," Ranger explained shaking his hand. "I had to fake my death to get out of the Middle East, but more importantly making sure Stephanie," he paused kissing his daughter's head, "and Addison were safe."

"My heart stopped there," Mr. Plum described seeing his daughter's boyfriend alive. "How is my Addie?" The arms of a grandfather took possession of the newest member of the Plum family.

"We're waiting on one more, 'High Roller', to begin this security briefing," the voice over the telephone revealed to the newcomer.

The meeting room door opened, Hal poked his head inside. He was laughing, "Ranger, 'High Roller' is here."

A body in camouflage, tight curls, and sneakers stood there. Everyone in physical attendance was on the verge of fainting.

"Ain't this a pip!"

"Grandma?"


	6. Chapter 6

_**A Family Affair**_

_**Chapter 6**_

"Grandma, you work for the government?" Stephanie shrieked.

Edna Mazur was in a camo T-shirt and matching capris with white boat shoes. It was fashionable Senior Citizen Army wear. "Of course, my social security only goes so far."

"You can't be!" Frank Plum roared. "The Government can't be that desperate to use an Old, Crazy Bat like you!"

"I'll show you Old Bat!" Grandma clenched her false teeth, stomped away from the door, and whacked Mr. Plum on the head her purse! "I knew you weren't dead!" She pointed an arthritic bent finger at Ranger. "Nobody could get someone with a package like you."

"That hurt!" Frank moaned rubbing his head.

Everyone momentarily forgot about General Warwick. "What's going on there?"

"'High Roller' is my Grandma Mazur, Sir," Stephanie clarified.

Frank yelled, "Court Marshal her, she hit me! My mother-in-law is a loon!"

"You're all family?" the stunned voice asked.

Stephanie, Frank, and Edna responded together, "Yes!"

Looking at Ranger, the 'Burg' girl saw he was laughing and stunned at the same time. He would begin to laugh, and then stop seeing Stephanie's father and grandmother sneering at each other, utter "Oh, God!" and laugh.

"Night Hawk, your mother-in-law alerted the CIA regarding a slot machine scam. We broke-up one of the biggest gambling rings because of her. She figured out how the slot machines were rigged so no big jackpots were paid out."

"Hot damn, you and me are back working together, Baby Granddaughter," Edna Mazur was giddy.

The General asked, "You two worked together before?"

"All the time when she was doing that bounty hunting stuff," Grandma exaggerated slightly. "It wasn't our fault the funeral home burned down, but Stephanie did get a lot of Ranger's cars blown up, but this is way better than that. I'll be working right next to the Cuban Hottie. I'll learn some new moves," Grandma said cutting the air with a 'bad' karate chop.

The Merry Men were chuckling. Ranger's head was hung and he was shielding his eyes with a hand. Stephanie figured this was beyond Ranger's worst nightmare with her grandma involved.

"There is a plot which Major Manoso uncovered recently to assassinate the President of the United State. It was the reason we needed to fake his death," General Warwick told the room. "Stephanie figured out the clues Carlos ascertained that the place was Philadelphia."

"She gets that from me," Grandma said proudly. "It's the Gypsy blood."

"She didn't get any of your crazy blood, You Loon," Frank spoke up.

"She did too!"

"Did not!"

"Did too!" Grandma gave her son-in-law a hand gesture.

Mr. Plum gave one back to his mother-in-law. "Did not!"

"Lord, help the President. Is your family always like this?" General Warwick questioned quietly. Even he was chuckling listening to her two family members fight. Major Manoso was going to have his hands full. Frank and Edna never heard the Superior's comment.

"Yes, Sir," Stephanie giggled watching her father and grandmother fight verbally and with their very own obscene sign signals.

"President Cosgrove," the telephone speaker broadcast loudly interrupting the argument, "is giving a speech at the Liberty Bell in three days. 'Night Hawk' and 'High Roller', you are being asked to be extra eyes so we can foil this plot."

"I'll get my pistol out!" Grandma offered.

"NO!" the room told her.

"We need your keen observation to be on alert. Major Manoso's team and the government agents will hopefully stop him before anyone could be injured. 'Night Hawk' and 'High Roller', can I count on your assistance?"

"I'm in!" Grandma yells. "Me and Stephanie make a great team!"

Both of Ranger's eyebrows arched at that comment. Stephanie wasn't involved and she was going to be in Trenton.

"I'm in," Frank agreed nodding at Ranger, "but Edna is still crazy!"

Grandma was swinging her purse in Frank's direction. "I'll give you crazy!"

Tank stood up to shield Stephanie's father. Grandma's purse smacked the big man in the gut.

"Umph!" The impact made the big man double over.

"Grandma, I don't want you or Daddy hurt," Stephanie ran over to Edna taking her handbag from her and placing it on the table. "We need you."

"Major, I'll let you work out the details," General Warwick said with mirth in his voice. "Give me an update later." There was a loud dial tone now.

Ranger stood there in a shocked state that felt like he was in suspended animation. Frank Plum his brain could comprehend his involvement, but Grandma Mazur! He felt doom clouding over the Rangeman building. He suddenly came out of his stupefied status picking up Stephanie and Edna pairing up as a team to help the President.

"Babe, you are not part of this," Ranger informed her.

The blue eyes were wide and challenging. A 'Burg' fury was building in them meaning he was in trouble. "I am helping with my family." Stephanie's eyes were locked on the hard, dark ones.

"No."

A hand went to her hip and her sneakers were planted on the carpet mimicking the 'I'm in charge' stance Ranger possessed. "I figured out it was Philadelphia, Ranger, before any government personnel. I'll be Grandma's partner."

He detested the notion, but also realized none of his men would come near the little old lady with groping fingers and she couldn't be let loose by herself. Teaming Frank and Edna together would be the perfect distraction the terrorist would need to make a successful attempt on the President. The only one who could keep Edna in check and everyone else safe was Stephanie.

The 'Burg' girl turned the screw tighter saying "I thought you were dead!"

Through clenched teeth, Ranger hissed, "Fine." He was still making for that dumb ass idea.

"Good," Stephanie smiled sweetly at him. "The terrorist is not going to expect a woman with a baby and her grandma to be looking for him."

Taking a large Ranger-sized step he was glaring down at his woman. "My daughter is staying here!"

"I'm not leaving MY DAUGHTER, Ranger. We're a family," Stephanie reminded him.

"Stephanie!"

"Ricardo! Grandma, Addison, and I will be looking for him. He's not expecting a mother with a baby to be doing it. And, if he's there, my 'Spidey Sense' will know it. Addie and I thought we lost you forever. I'm not going to lose you again. We're in."

Ranger was on the verge of exploding. He loathed this curve that was thrown at him. It flashed in his mind regretting ever discovering this plot, but that flew out of his Cuban head watching their precious Addison in her mother's arms. He would do everything to keep Stephanie and their daughter protected, even giving up his life. He faked it to ensure they were safe.

The man who loved his 'Babe' and their daughter looked at each Rangeman and stopped on Frank. Deep down Ranger knew he couldn't stop Stephanie and he needed her help keeping Grandma Mazur in line. "If things go downhill, then the objective is to get Stephanie, Grandma, and Addison out of there."

The four men nodded.

"I'll make sure of it, Ranger," Stephanie's father told him watching his younger daughter and granddaughter. Their safety would be utmost for the come-back-to-life Bad Ass.

"Ranger," his 'Babe' pointed out, "does this terrorist stand a chance against four generations of the 'Burg'?"

"Do I?"

She and Addie smiled back at the Cuban Man in black. "Nope," she said the one-word response.

"Babe."


	7. Chapter 7

_**A Family Affair**_

_**Chapter 7**_

Stephanie ignored the Cuban glare as she placed her make-up bag by the apartment door. "Ranger, if you remember it was decided after a few discussions I would travel to Philadelphia with Grandma and Addison. I'm grieving, remember? I'm getting out of town to get away so I can come to terms with your 'death'," she reminded him of the Rangeman plan to thwart the President's assissiation.

Those dark, intense eyes went from the woman he loved standing in the living room to the daughter he loved in his arms. They came to rest on his 'Babe'. "That was the dumbest plan I ever came up with in my life. I should be with you and our daughter traveling anywhere. Even around the corner!" He hissed through his firm jaw. He wasn't leaving with them, but would follow later hoping to avoid being recognized by anyone.

Stephanie couldn't resist rubbing it in more. She giggled, "You can't travel, you're dead. I guess you could if you're a ghost like Casper."

Acting like tourists, the plan was for Stephanie, Grandma, and Addison to travel to Philadelphia two days before the President's speech. They were accompanying Edna Mazur to the President's speech as a cover since she was a backer and voted for him. Arriving early would allow them time to settle in with Addison. It would also give Grandma leisurely time to hit the adult boutiques for souvenirs before items were picked over. Ranger and the team from Rangeman would stagger their times and routes to Philadelphia making it appear the next two days were normal business days. Everyone was staying in different hotels with the women and baby booked in the Omni. He was riding with Tank. Lester volunteered following Stephanie, his daughter, and 'Commando Edna' in a very ordinary white Caprice. Now that is was almost time for his 'Babe' and his Little Princess to leave, the unflappable, blank-face perfectionist Ranger was known to all despised this arrangement at this very second and beyond until the three of them were together. His face was anything but emotionless and the idea sunk in to him all the ways to his toes, Ranger had to let them leave.

In three Ranger steps, that intent stare was staring down into Stephanie's blue eyes. "That wasn't a ghost you felt making love to you last night," Ranger growled.

The twinkle was in her eyes was teasing him. "It was sort of dark. I can't be sure."

"This is no apparition, Babe." His free arm tugged her to him, his lips crushed Stephanie's.

The hard body molded to her felt very alive. She whispered regaining her senses that she lost for a few moments in that kiss. "Daddy's no ghost, Addison," she told her beautiful daughter wide-eyed watching her parents from her father's secure arm.

The apartment door cracked open, Lester popped his head inside saying, "I'll be leaving, Steph."

"OK, we'll pass you up on Arena Drive," Stephanie agreed with the route outlined after picking up Grandma at her parents' house and taking '295' towards Philadelphia. She couldn't talk Ranger out of a tail so she had Santos. At least Grandma would be having some fun with Lester in tow.

He picked up the overnight bag and make-up case to take to the garage. Stephanie also was driving Ranger's newly reinforced Mercedes. He had bullet-proof panels and windows installed along with a tamper-resistant alarm. Hair samples were analyzed and the DNA results were pre-loaded into the on-board computer of all who would have contact with the vehicle over the next few days including Frank and Grandma. Anyone who came in contact with the car and not recognized in the data base would set off the alarm and be stunned. Ranger was not taking any chances with Stephanie and his infant daughter in the automobile. The car security system would need to be overridden for the hotel valets so they weren't shocked and she could do it when she arrived. Any interfering under the vehicle, the culprit would get a dose of tear gas along with the electrical charge to ring his or her bell.

"We'll be leaving soon, too."

"Lester," Ranger said in his in-command tone, "you're in charge until I get there later. Don't let anything happen to my woman or daughter."

An arm rapped those muscled ridges. "You're dead and can't be seen."

He gritted his teeth, "I'm not dead! I'll show you again!"

Stephanie side stepped the hard body when he leaned in to kiss her again. "Ranger, we need to leave so I can pick-up Grandma."

"Fine," he growled. "When this is over, I'm going to make-up for that stupid ass plan so much. I don't care if it kills me!"

"We'll discuss my terms later," she giggled. The 'fake' death and all she went through were pretty much behind her, but she would let him grovel some after everything was over. Secretly, she was hoping to take a couple of swings at the terrorist herself just for the emotional principle.

"Babe!"

_**XXXXXXXXXXX**_

The black Mercedes was pristine in the usual spot sitting by the elevator when Stephanie, Addison, Ranger, and Tank stepped off. Glum was spread over the Bad Ass' face. It had tinted windows so no one would see him if he jumped in at the last second as it pulled out.

"Remember, Bombshell, to deactivate the security system before the valet parks it or he'll be on his ass not knowing what century it is," Tank chuckled.

"Someone and I won't mention the name went a tad overboard on an auto alarm system," Stephanie commented knowing how the car was reinforced. She didn't understand how it could be done so quickly, but it was Ranger. Only Rangeman and her family minus her mother knew he was alive, but even 'dead' he could still get things done quickly.

The large second-in-command man placed the black and pink stroller in the trunk next to the overnight bags before shutting it. When not in use, it was parked by the elevator. Stephanie's Merry Men all were now experienced folding and unfolding it. The matching infant car seat was secure in the backseat. Stephanie drove Ranger's Cayenne most of the time he was away once Addie arrived; it was now being 'updated'.

"Come here, Baby Girl," Ranger said softly with sadness in his voice. He looked at that ideal tiny face he cradled in his strong arm. She was making the cutest puckered baby lips at her father. "Daddy will be there soon." He kissed her forehead and her curled fingers before giving his daughter back to her mother. Watching closely, he committed to memory how Stephanie buckled her inside the car seat.

Next, it was Stephanie's turn in his arms. "I don't want you to go," he whispered with his forehead touching hers.

"Ranger," Stephanie choked. The emotions playing themselves out on the handsome face were affecting her. She gulped before continuing, "Addison and I will be fine. We need to finish this. I don't want this situation hanging over us. We," her finger moved between Ranger and herself, "have a daughter to raise."

Those words caused the corners of his mouth to upturn. "We do, Babe."

They shared a long kiss before Stephanie slipped behind the steering wheel. Tank and Ranger stood there as the black car backed out of the space and drove out of the open garage door.

"It's not our turn," Tank told his friend referring to schedule of departures outlined; he and Tank were leaving once it was getting dark. He pointed a dark index finger at Ranger for emphasis. "Remember that."

The scowl across the Cuban brow didn't help the longing expression on his face.

_**XXXXXXXXXX**_

Opening the apartment door, Ranger quickly grabbed the file from General Warwick and went back out heading to his office on 5. Without his beautiful Babe and daughter, the rooms were too quiet for him to stay there. It also reminded him of the dangerous task ahead of them. He knew he had no choice not to involve Stephanie and Addison in this last portion of his mission, but he still did not like it. The light at the end of the tunnel was the 'someday' they would have now. He tucked Addison's pink blanket under his arm for comfort before closing the door.

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

He pretended to be focused on a report; Tank never looked up knowing Ranger was at his open office door again. It was the fourth time since Stephanie called to say she, Addison, and Grandma arrived safely at the Omni Hotel that the high-strung pain-in-ass Cuban was there wanting to leave. "It's not our assigned time," he said never looking up.

"The FUCK it is! I moved us up!" Ranger couldn't take it anymore being separated from Stephanie and Addison.

Good thing Tank turned his attention to his boss; he had enough of a second to catch the Hummer keys being thrown at him.

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

Stephanie couldn't stop giggling at Grandma Mazur. After checking into the Omni Hotel, she pushed Addison in her stroller accompanying her grandmother to the nearest lingerie boutique for the ultimate "Presidential" visit memento for her 'girls', flavored edible underwear with President Cosgrove's face stamped on the front. She bought one in each of the twenty-four flavors.

Addison just had a bottle so mother and daughter were about to have a relaxing bath in the tub. Edna Mazur finished her primping; she was taking a ride on the hotel shuttle to the casino to try her luck at the slots and with a pair of her new panties.

There was a knock at the suite door. "Room Service," a voice said from the other side of it. It had a distinctive Spanish accent. Stephanie didn't order anything and neither did Grandma Mazur since she was going out.

"You must have the wrong room," Stephanie called walking to the door. She was about to buzz Lester on her cell phone next door when she peeked through the peep hole. She saw mocha latte skin, a hotel jacket, and black framed eyeglasses on a very handsome face. "I guess we did order room service," she said to Addie opening the door.

Pushing a food cart into the room was a bespectacled Ranger in an 'Omni Hotel' employee jacket. There were two silver plated domes on it and she heard silverware rattling.

Once far enough into the room, his foot kicked the door closed and gave the cart a slight push. He tossed the glasses on a chair. "Babe," he said against her lips immediately. He kissed his daughter taking her from Stephanie and locking his arm around her trim waist.

"You two should get a room," Grandma Mazur said coming out of her bedroom door into the sitting area. "Ain't that a pip, we're in one!"

That caused Ranger to chuckle against the warm lips he was kissing.

Her purse went on her arm and Grandma headed towards the door for her casino time. She tapped Ranger's shoulder. "I got me some Presidential edible undies as souvenirs today. Do you think with your connections, you could get Cosgrove to sign one for me?" Edna Mazur asked. "I bet I could get millions on EBAY for them."

The Bad Ass gave a quick arch of an eyebrow and body shake. The concept of Edna Mazur and edible panties didn't mix in this lifetime or the next. "I'll see what I can do."

"Gotcha." Curious, the small woman lifted a silver dome revealing a chocolate fudge cake. "Save me a piece for a bedtime snack." Under the second one was a brown teddy bear. She walked out the suite without another word.

Stephanie reached a finger over scooping a taste of the chocolaty frosting. "Wow! A make-up cake and make-up bear. You got anything else in that sexy uniform there, Ranger?"

"Babe."

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

He read nursery rhymes to his daughter and that was a new experience for him. This was another; he was sitting naked in a large marble bathtub holding Addison while Stephanie washed her gently with her baby bath in the warm water. He missed a number of bath times in the last three months, but Daddy wouldn't miss anymore.


	8. Chapter 8

_**A Family Affair**_

_**Chapter 8**_

Ranger was at his post watching the people who came through one of the security check points at the 'Liberty Bell Center'. He was leaning on a chair back pretending to study a program outlining the activities of the building, His outward appearance was calm, but inside he was churning like never before. Somewhere in this mostly glass building, Stephanie and his precious daughter were amongst the dignitaries and visitors with tickets to hear President Cosgrove speak. And a terrorist. Not to draw any attention to his 'Babes' and for their safety, Ranger was on the opposite side of the building. Frank and Tank were the closest to Stephanie, Addison, and Grandma Mazur.

The ruse was difficult to pull off, but Ranger had the know-how and effects to do it. His mission changed when he 'died', the objective was to reach her first so Stephanie knew truth sparing her any more grief. Delays in Ranger getting out of the Middle East forced him into hiding in a safe embassy or two until a Special Ops unit could reach him. So his plan had to change quickly, Ranger became Sergeant Bigelow escorting his 'body' back to Trenton so he could reach her. Not completely knowing if the terrorist group bought the switch of identities with his killer, it was difficult to trust anyone. The less who knew he survived and the information he had the better so no more lives were lost.

When the Rangeman limousine pulled up for his funeral with his 'Babe', he remembered how his heart was beating in his chest. Seeing her step out as beautiful as always took his breath away, the tears showing on her face ripped at Ranger. When the pink bundle in her arm, dark eyes peaking from under the bonnet right at him registered, he had to stop himself. He was a Cuban hair short of running to his woman and their precious daughter. From the very first time holding Addison in his arms later in the day, Ranger felt like a father. He already was a father but with Julie it was mostly providing half of her chromosomes. Stephanie always gave to him trust and showed Ranger how to love, Addison brought humanity to him. Because of his small daughter, Ranger the man only wanted to be the best father in every meaning of the word. The mercenary Ranger was going to be retired to a shelf and he could not wait for that moment when Aamirah bin Rooh ul Qist was caught. With Stephanie and Addie in the building, Ranger was nothing but nerves and he couldn't calm his rapidly beating heart. Their 'someday' was within reach.

"Any confirmations?" Ranger asked quietly.

"Nothing so far," Tank's voice replied in his ear.

Frank Plum answered, "Nothing." Bobby, Lester, and Ram all gave the same response.

"Babe?" Ranger needed to hear her voice.

"No," she said.

Before he could ask Stephanie another question, a Secret Service Agent walked over to the Cuban Security Expert. "We've scanned every man, woman, and child coming in this place. No one with a cane or a limp as come close to his description. I think you're civilian Intel was wrong, Manoso! Rooh ul Quist isn't here!" His voice was smug strutting in his black Government suit.

"No," Ranger told him back. "Babe, anything on your 'Spidey Sense?"

"He's here, Ranger. My Spidey Sense is going off."

The Secret Service Agent leaned closer hearing Stephanie's voice. "OK, Babe. Tell me when you spot him."

"You're relying on a hunch? This is the President's life," the arrogant Agent threw at Ranger.

"Yes" was the one word answer. "Team, you heard Stephanie. Let's be aware of our surroundings," he told them folding his brochure and slipping it in his back pocket. He slipped through the people making their way to chairs or places awaiting the President. The Secret Service Agent was convinced the 'Hot Shot' Operative needed his head examined; he must have been injured one too many times.

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

"Grandma, have you seen anyone fitting the description?" Stephanie asked Edna next to her. The young mother was tickling a chubby leg squirming in the baby sling across her chest. Addison was protected from being jostled by the crowd and it freed Stephanie's hands in case Grandma was about to do something to cause a scene.

"Not one gimpy guy. I always attract those kinds, the ones who can't move right or need something replaced to move. Whatever happened to the 'Good Old Days' when men didn't need replacement parts?"

She could help giggling as she looked around their area. She glanced around the home of the Liberty Bell. The historical bell was a number of rows in front of them and she caught her father seated four rows back. Tank was three rows in front of them on the opposite side but he moved to stand at the wall. She guessed a couple of guests complained he was blocking their view of the cracked bell.

Secret Service Agents were positioned around the podium next to the Liberty Bell and along the three sides. The ones in the windows above the main display she assumed were sharp shooters; she thought she spotted Ram up there. Her 'Spidery Sense' had begun to go off when the three of them were selecting seats; it was the strongest in this spot so this is where she, Addison, and Grandma took seats. It was still tingling out-of-control.

The noise level went down considerably when someone approached the microphone testing it again. When it did, Stephanie picked up a faint hollow tapping sound then it was gone.

"Grandma, did you hear a tapping?" Stephanie whispered in her ear.

"No, Baby Granddaughter."

She listened closely again attempting to focus on the sound she heard again. "TAP TAP". It was like someone was tapping on an empty wall softly, but it was low. She stooped down with her daughter searching in the small diaper bag she bought. She looked under the chairs around them thinking she would see a cane tapping on the flooring, but she didn't see anything. Being low, the sound was more distinct and coming from it front of her and Grandma. It was an 'empty' noise.

"Oh God!" Stephanie said hoping to herself.

She slipped her cell phone out of her dress pocket. The man sitting directly in front of Grandma had a shoe that was elevated compared to his other dress shoe. In nervousness, the heel was rocking making contact with the floor. She snapped a picture. With the noise around them no one would hear the camera. She sent it to Ranger's phone. Grabbing a bottle out of the diaper bag, Stephanie sat back up with Addison.

She nudged Grandma placing the cell phone in her palm so she would look at it and nodded to the man in front of Edna.

"Stephanie!" Grandma said loudly. "It's him!"

She stopped her Grandmother; she appeared as if she was going to hit him with her purse. They didn't know if he was the terrorist.

"The President hasn't come out yet," she clarified for the people were watching them. The man in front of Edna turned around. Stephanie grabbed her cell phone back quickly fumbling with it. Ranger was in her ear asking what the person looked like. "Grandma, you forgot to turn off your cell phone! You don't want it to ring while President Cosgrove is speaking. Sorry," Stephanie said to the people around them. She got a side shot of the man dressed in a shirt with a black and grey checked blazer and red ascot. The picture Ranger gave everyone to study was of a Middle Eastern man with dark threatening eyes and beard. He had a jagged scar at the corner of his right eye. This man was clean shaven with long dark sideburns and glasses. He had the right coloring to be Middle Eastern and the glasses couldn't completely hide the scar by his eye.

She quickly sent a profile of the man to Ranger.

"Babe, where is Rool uh Quist?" Ranger practically blew out her eardrum yelling in it.

"GRANDMA, after the speech, I want to get a photo in FRONT of the Liberty Bell." Stephanie stress the two words talking in Edna Mazur's direction hoping Ranger would understand.

Addison's father was yelling in her ear, "Oh all the FUCKING SEATS in front of you! Get out of there now!"

At that moment, President Cosgrove and the First Lady walked out and he took his place at the podium. He was a tall muscular man being retired from the Navy. Everyone was standing applauding his entrance. If he was aware of the confirmed terrorist in the audience, he never let on ready to give his speech. Two Secret Service Agents were standing right behind his elbows. Stephanie saw his wife take a seat off to the side of the Liberty Bell. It any shots were fired, she would be protected by it. The clapping died down as the guests were taking their seats. Stephanie and Grandma both noticed while everyone was standing a number of Secret Service men were concentrated closer to their area. She glimpsed a muscular Cuban form moving panther-like along the far side. Tank had inched closer as did her father.

"Babe, get out of there!" Ranger kept on telling her. Stephanie couldn't move because she was watching the man in front of them.

"Thank you for being here today," the President began. "This is a special place. Our new country under the visionary leadership of great men began here and this is the symbol of our freedom."

"Only Allah gives you freedom!" The terrorist yelled out as he stood firing a gun in the direction of the President. "Death to AMERICA!"

"He has a gun!" Someone screamed, "HE HAS A BOMB!"


	9. Chapter 9

_**A Family Affair**_

_**Chapter 9**_

Chaos erupted. A Secret Service Agent knocked the President down. Rooh ul Qist was about to fire the small pistol in his hand again when he turned his focus. Something must have caught his eye. Ranger was coming at him through the terrified people rushing away from the terrorist with a gun and a bomb. Secret Service Agents and Rangemen were coming in all directions toward that spot. Stephanie felt her father tugging on her arm.

"PUMPKIN, LET'S GO!"

She ignored her father seeing the terrorist recognized Ranger. "YOU SON OF A BITCH!" she yelled at him. He wasn't taking Ranger away from Addison and her now that he was back. She didn't think but reacted whipping Addison's bottle in her hand with all her strength the distance separating her from him. It was all she had to stop the evil man. It hit the top of his head with such force Rooh ul Qist went forward slightly from the impact, formula went splattering over his head running down his back and his face. That accomplished taking his focus off the man she loved for a second.

"ZZZZZ."

Rooh ul Qist jerked upright. His body froze then he began twitching falling back. Frank moved quickly past his daughter and granddaughter grabbing the pistol from his hand preventing it from going off if it was dropped, but he didn't do anything to break the man's fall. The terrorist collapsed on the chair he just occupied and forcing both to the floor.

"Ain't that a pip? I forgot I had this!" Grandma Mazur was holding a miniature stun gun in her hand. Probably the volts were even more conducive with the formula running down the terrorist's body when he was zapped.

Tank jumped over chairs reaching the unconscious, contorted man first before any government agents. "What bomb?" he asked pushing open his jacket more with a big shoe. Aamirah bin Rooh ul Qist was wearing a bullet proof vest and had a cell phone in his hand which began vibrating. One agent disappeared with it.

"Babe," Ranger choked reaching Stephanie pulling her and Addison into arms shielding them with his body. He wasn't letting them go any time soon.

The Secret Service Agents were all around them taking possession of the terrorist, who was twitching again. He was doubled cuffed and checked over. There never was a bomb they verified. "All clear," a Secret Service Agent announced into a headset. Two other agents grabbed a leg dragging the terrorist none too carefully. His head bounced off the floor a few times. There was still yelling and screams from people trying to get away and out of the building, but Ranger and Stephanie never heard it. They were kissing each other with men in black suits running around them.

"I was afraid he would take you away from us," Stephanie said against Ranger's lips.

He gathered his infant daughter from her mother; she was wailing having lost her bottle. "You were a little too close, Babe." "Hey," he said tickling Addie's chin, "Daddy's here."

"Here, Baby Girl," Stephanie offered her the pink elephant pacifier from the diaper bag. Her father took it to settle his infant daughter.

"You whacked Rooh ul Qist with a bottle of formula?" he chuckled.

"It was all I had and I didn't want him to shoot you," Stephanie told Ranger. "It was 'Burg' resourcefulness."

Ranger kissed Stephanie's forehead chuckling still. "Only you, Babe."

A Secret Service Agent was talking to someone on his headset walking in their direction. "Major Manoso, please come with me. All of your team is to come with you."

Concern ran across Stephanie's face instantly.

"It's OK, Babe."

Following the Secret Service Agent onto an elevator going to the upper floor, Grandma announced, "I hope one of these suits frisks me."

"Listen, You Crazy Old Bat," Frank warned his mother-in-law.

He still had not let go of Stephanie or Addison. "Babe, some things never change," he laughed in her curls listening to Frank and Edna fight.

"Never."

The agent opened an office door. The entire Rangeman team stepped inside the room. Ranger, Tank, Bobby, Lester, Ram, and Frank saluted a decorated man standing there.

"General Warwick," Ranger said tall beside Stephanie. "General," he began to introduce Stephanie.

The military man stepped forward reaching for Stephanie's hand. "Stephanie, thank you. It's a pleasure meeting you and your daughter."

The 'Burg' girl asked, "Did the President get shot?" In all the craziness, no one said anything about the leader of the free world.

"President Cosgrove is fine. One of the Secret Service Agents was grazed on the shoulder."

General Warwick shook Grandma's hand and Frank's. "Thank you, High Roller. You and your granddaughter make a formidable team. Night Hawk, thank you. You have quite a family." He shook each Rangeman's hand.

"Carlos, you are one of the best operatives our Government ever had working for them and why your team always gets the job done."

"Thank you, General," Ranger told him, "a little 'Burg' luck always helps."

The door opened again. General Warwick and the Rangemen were all at attention as President Cosgrove and the First Lady walked in holding hands. He nodded at the General and the room. Ranger, his men, and Frank relaxed their postures.

General Warwick said something to the President and handed him a brown envelope. He escorted his wife, Emily, to a chair and stood beside it. "Major Manoso, thank you for today. Because of you and your team, I'm standing here right now. You have dedicated yourself to your country and our nation owes you a very big 'Thank You' for making it and the world safer. I think these are yours," Ben Cosgrove finished his mini-speech holding out the long envelope to Ranger.

Letting go of Stephanie's hand, Ranger stepped forward. Addison was along for the short walk.

"Thank you, President Cosgrove," Ranger said shaking his hand. "I couldn't do what I do without my team, without my friends, and without my Babes." Addie knew her father was talking about her because she was sucking on her pink elephant pacifier quite intently. The room was laughing at the happy baby. He opened the envelope removing the papers. Addie liked the brown envelope gripping it in her small fingers.

The dark eyes went over each word. Ranger's contract was fulfilled. His, Stephanie, and Addison's someday was here. He let out a very long over-due breath. His gaze met Stephanie's.

"What is it?" Stephanie was afraid to know. Her voice quivered asking.

"I'm done, Babe," he whispered.

She just stared for a moment; her blue eyes were big saucers deciphering his words. "No more 'in the wind'?" The question was unsure.

"No more 'in the wind'. It's someday," Ranger said. "It's time to grovel," he chuckled. "Name your terms, Babe."

She couldn't believe Ranger was free of his government contract and what a time to start making-up for that stupid 'fake death'. She wanted to punch him again.

He watched the glee and challenge flash across her beautiful, perfect face. His heart quicken in his chest hoping Stephanie would say exactly what Ranger was hoping for.

"I'll take that challenge" she told herself. "I want to get married," Stephanie said without hesitating.

An eyebrow arched as he gazed at his Babe, the only woman for him. He tipped his head down towards his daughter. "Addie, I thought Mommy would never ask," he said to the wide-eyed baby. Moving his release papers to his other hand, Ranger reached into his pocket walking to Stephanie. He held up a diamond ring.

"You just happened to have an engagement ring?" Ranger could always surprise her.

"No, Babe. I saw this in a window in Paris after that one night. I've kept it with me," he spoke with love on his handsome face and in his husky voice. "When times weren't going as I hoped on a mission, I had your ring to remind me of 'someday'."

She ran to Ranger with free flowing tears. "For a man who can say everything in one word, you say the perfect things when you want," she cried wetting his neck. The ring slipped perfectly into place on her finger.

"Is that a 'yes', Babe?"

"Yes." Her curls were going up and down on his shoulder.

"What else?"

"A house with a yard for Addie."

He tipped her chin up; Ranger gave Stephanie a happy wolf grin. "I can go with that, but I'll top it. How about a house in Point Pleasant so Daddy and Addison can make sand castles?"

Their daughter liked that spitting out her pink pacifier smiling at her kissing parents.

Against her lips, the now Civilian Bad Ass questioned, "When do you want to get married, Babe?" He was hoping for 'as soon as possible'. He'd fly them to Vegas as soon as he could arrange a private plane.

"Ah hmmm," President Cosgrove interrupted the couple. "There is no time like the present. I was a Navy chaplain before I was elected President of the United States. My speech was cut short so I have time," he offered laughing.

Stephanie was stunned, she just got engaged. "Can we do that, Ranger?"

"We, Babe, can do anything."


	10. Chapter 10

_**Thank you for reading. The end is near. One or two chapters to go. Lee Anne**_

_**A Family Affair**_

_**Chapter 10**_

In unison Stephanie and Ranger nodded at the President's offer, neither wanted to wait a moment longer to be husband and wife. Their 'someday' began now.

Shifting slightly, Ranger turned to Stephanie's father. "Frank, may I have your daughter's hand?"

He began laughing heartily. "Don't you think it's a little past that? Son, you make my daughter happy and that makes you part of our family already."

"We don't have any wedding rings," the bride commented. She had a gorgeous marquis diamond on her finger and that would more that due now that she thought about it. They could pick out ones later.

Grandma tugged at her finger a few times. "Here, use this one until you get your own," she said laying her aged silver band in the Bad Ass's palm.

"Grandma, I love you," Stephanie hugged her small Grandma Mazur.

"Thank you, Edna," Ranger said touched by her grandmother's thoughtfulness.

Wiping her tears, Stephanie had to get ready for her wedding and change her daughter. "I need to get ready." She gathered Addison in her arms. Grandma picked up the diaper bag and Stephanie's purse following her.

"We'll be back," Edna Mazur told the room escorting Stephanie to the bathroom.

"Ben, I think the President can do better than an office for a wedding. There's a beautiful bell and city out those glass windows downstairs for a backdrop," Mrs. Cosgrove told her husband.

"You're right." President Cosgrove kissed his wife's cheek. "It's why I married you."

"I'll be down in a few minutes," Stephanie told her wedding guests and fiancée.

_**XXXXXXXXXXX**_

Downstairs the First Lady took over, she was directing the Secret Service Agents to gather all the flower arrangements around Liberty Center for her husband's visit and place them around the historical bell. Those not doing that were folding up chairs. Bobby, Lester, and Ram were given a chore to bring the luncheon buffet for after his speech out of the back room. A wedding needed food. A center staffer went looking for ribbon and another went to find appropriate music for a wedding. Emily Cosgrove's personal assistant went for champagne and glasses at the Omni since it was the closest hotel.

Finished touching up her smeared mascara, applying lip gloss, and fluffing her hair, Stephanie gave herself one final look. She was glad she went back to a boutique while shopping with Grandma after arriving in Philadelphia; Stephanie spotted a halter maxi dress in soft blue on sale. Since she was undercover and Ranger would be there, she bought it for the appreciative sexy eyebrows she knew it would garner. And, maybe a Cuban induced orgasm or two.

Coming off the elevator, Frank was standing there with a bouquet of white and pink roses tied together with a long white trailing ribbon. "Ready, Pumpkin," her father said handing his beautiful and fearless daughter the flowers. She moved Addie to her other arm so she could take the elbow he was offering.

'Ready, Daddy. Grandma, walk with me."

Symphony music filled Liberty Center. Coming around a display, the chaotic center was quiet only for the music playing. Standing by the Liberty Bell was Ranger waiting for Stephanie. President and Mrs. Cosgrove were in front of it and he had a bible in his hands. Tank, Bobby, Lester, and Ram were standing off from the historical landmark in their casual clothes with the decorated General. Ranger was his handsome Cuban self in black jeans and T-shirt. Secret Service Agents were standing along the walls. Stephanie giggled there were some people probably here for the speech gawking in the windows. Around the Liberty Bell were flowers and behind it through the glass Independence Hall shining in the afternoon sun.

Grandma and Frank escorted Stephanie down the path of flower petals to Ranger. Addie was watching her daddy from her mother's arm.

Reaching Ranger, Frank laid his younger daughter's hand in his. Grandma took a chair and her great-granddaughter from Stephanie, there was a bottle waiting for her which caused Addison to kick her small pink shoes.

"Well, this isn't the speech I had prepared so I'm going off the cuff here," President Cosgrove joked. "Family, friends, and government officials we are here today to witness the union of Stephanie and Ricardo.

Joy is in the simple things: touching,

Embracing, chattering on for hours about nothing,

Sure of your place within another's heart.

Simple things: like coming home knowing

Exactly where the treasure lies; like being

At ease with what you do and who you are;

Needing what you already have; accepting,

Desiring what you have been given; feeling

The gratitude of someone who is loved;

Investing goodness instead of money; giving

For the pleasure of giving pleasure; seeing

Fortune come to take you in its arms.

All this joy is yours for the price of loving,

Not only well but long, days of willing,

Years and years of wise and patient love.

"Those words were told to my wife and me on our wedding day. They were so true then and still after a number of years of marriage and family. It is those simple, little things, Stephanie and Ricardo, which will mean the most in your life together. Those simple, little things grow from your love for each other."

"Stephanie, do you take Ricardo to be your husband. To be there in the good and bad times supporting each other. To share your tears and your laughter all the days you share together."

"Always," Stephanie said softly facing a smiling Ranger.

"Ricardo, do you take Stephanie to be your wife. To be there in the good and bad times supporting each other. To share your tears and your laughter all the days you share together."

Ranger couldn't take his dark eyes off his beautiful bride. "Forever," he said.

"Ricardo, what token of your love do you have to give Stephanie?" the President continued.

"A ring."

President Cosgrove held up the silver band saying, "A ring with no beginning or end just as true love, you are not always sure the moment it began but it never ends. Repeat after me. Ricardo, with this ring I thee wed."

Ranger whispered the words to Stephanie slipping her grandmother's wedding band on her left hand fitting perfectly.

"Under the eyes of God and by the privilege granted to me being elected President of the United States of America by the people, the United States Navy, and the state of New York, I pronounce you man and wife. Ricardo, you may kiss your bride."

Her radiant face was cupped in his hands as Ranger took in every inch before touching Stephanie's lips. Their first kiss as husband and wife was soft and continued to deepen. He whispered, "It's our someday, Babe."

'It's our forever, Ranger."

_**XXXXXXXXXXXX.**_

The wedding poem—' Joy Is In The Simple Things' by _Nicholas Gordon._


	11. Chapter 11

_**A Family Affair**_

_**Chapter 11**_

Not wanting the luncheon buffet to go to waste which was for the President's visit and the notable public figures who vacated Liberty Bell Center before seeing a terrorist done-in by two 'Burg' girls, it made a very nice wedding luncheon.

Frank sat down at the table his daughter and son-in-law were eating at; Addison was asleep in one of her father's arms. "Ranger, I can hold my granddaughter so you can eat."

"I got it, Frank," the possessive father demonstrated he could eat with one available hand.

"Daddy, he doesn't give her up much."

With total pride, the Bad Ass father informed his wife and father-in-law, "She's my daughter."

Tank stood there watching his best friend kiss his new wife. The great Manoso finally did it! He tapped a champagne flute for everyone's attention. "I'd like to make a toast," he said raising his glass of very smooth champagne. "I've known Ranger a very long time and we've been through a bunch of stuff together. But, Bombshell, the day Connie called him for a favor, all the training that Cuban Man has had didn't do him any good nor did his heart have a chance against a beautiful girl from the 'Burg'." The room was laughing. "And he finally wised up."

The intimidating glare wasn't doing it today; Ranger was laughing and kissing his bride.

"Ranger, Stephanie, and Addison, you deserve all the happiness!"

The room all raised their glasses to the newlywed couple.

After eating, the President raised his hand after a Secret Service Agent informed him of something. 'I hate to leave this wedding party, but our plane is ready to leave for Washington. Carlos and Stephanie, congratulations and many years of those simple joys. Despite that little terrorist thing, I would say this day was a success. I'll stamp the Presidential seal on that hand written marriage certificate and get it to you in a day or two."

"Thank you, Stephanie," Emily Cosgrove hugged Stephanie telling her, "Ben maybe the President, but he is my husband and the father to our sons and I couldn't live without him.

"I understand that," she agreed looking at Ranger talking with his friends and General Warwick. "Thank you for our wedding. It was perfect."

"Enjoy the wedding petit-fours," the First lady encouraged the woman who had dessert at the top of her food pyramid. They watched the caterer carry out a graduated tower of the fancy cakes.

"I love dessert almost as much as I love my husband."

"Don't we all."

_**XXXXXXXXXXX**_

"Carlos, I never in all my years of military service could have guessed one of the most wanted terrorists in the world could be taken down by mother with a baby bottle and her stun-gun carrying Grandmother," General Warwick chuckled.

"General, I've learned to expect anything when it comes to My Babe. No training could prepare me for her."

"She's your match."

"Be glad, General, the old bat had a stun gun. She shot a perfectly roasted chicken off the dining room table with a pistol some crazy sold her," Frank relayed.

"Night Hawk, thank you for your assistance and you have your hands full with Edna."

"Don't I know it?"

Speaking of Grandma Mazur, she came hustling over to the President pulling a pair of edible undies out of her purse. "Can you autograph these?" She was waving a pale tie-dyed pair with a smiling President Cosgrove on the front."

"Where did you get those, Mrs. Mazur?"

"These are a hot selling souvenir. I'm going to sell that pair on EBAY. I'm a senior citizen and my social security only goes so far when you like the slots," Grandma explained handing the Commander in Chief a permanent marker.

He accepted it signing his name under his face. His wife was snickering adding her signature under his.

"Hot damn. I bet I'm set for life."

The President and First Lady shook hands before the Secret Service escorted them to a waiting limousine for the short trip to Air Force 1.

"Carlos, General Warwick said shaking his best operative's hand one last time, "you are one of the best. Enjoy your life, you worked hard for it."

"I will, Sir."

The decorated officer shook Stephanie's hand, "Keep him in line and that job offer will always be open if he ticks you off."

"Thank you, General." Stephanie leaned into him kissing his cheek. "I appreciate the offer, but he's stuck with me."

"OK. The State Department will announce tomorrow there was a mistaken identification and you've been in a coma so you couldn't tell us who you were. That will give you time to get out of town and enjoy your honeymoon."

"We will," Ranger agreed.

His arm was around Stephanie as he watched the man who was his guide for many years walk out of Liberty Bell Center. That chapter of his life was over and Carlos Manoso was beyond ready to begin his long awaited 'someday'.

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

The Merry Men safely deposited Stephanie, Ranger, and Addison at the Omni without anyone recognizing them. Every news station was reporting on the assignation attempt in Philadelphia, but luckily no news crews were inside filming the speech, so Ranger, Stephanie, and their gang could not be identified. Cell phones had to be turned off also so hopefully nothing would end up on 'You Tube' or 'Facebook'. The reporters interviewed a number of attendees, a few did say the terrorist appeared to be struck with something from behind, but couldn't be sure. Some reported it appeared he had a seizure because his body was jerking around, but no one stuck around to find out because the building was evacuated quickly. There was some out-of-focus film of activity inside the Liberty Bell Center after things settled down. People confirmed it was a secret wedding, but Secret Service chased gawkers away.

Ranger and Stephanie laid in the king size hotel bed watching their 'fuzzy' wedding wrapped in each other's arms. Addison was sleeping in the hotel crib not far from her parents. They were drinking champagne and eating petit-fours from their wedding after doing their own in-room 'celebrating'.

"I'm sorry, Babe, we couldn't go out to celebrate."

"Why? I few days ago I believed I would never hear your voice or feel your touch again. Addison would grow-up without you. My prayer was answered," Stephanie told him holding Ranger's face in her hands. "I have you. That is all I can ever want. I love you, Carlos Manoso."

"I love you, Stephanie. I wouldn't let anyone take away our someday and it will be good."


	12. Chapter 12

_**Thank you for reading. Another one is at an end and now I'm on to my other stories. Happy Labor Day. **_

_** Lee Anne**_

_**A Family Affair**_

_**Chapter 12**_

Leaving Philadelphia, the over-board, security enhanced Mercedes was heading towards Trenton with the newlyweds, a baby girl happy for a car ride, and Grandma Mazur. She spent the afternoon slot hopping at the casino and slept at the opposite end of the hall from the suite she shared with Stephanie and Addison. She was deposited on the Plum's doorstep with her collection of edible underwear and slot winnings. She was heading straight to the computer to list her autographed 'undies' on EBAY, she needed funding for a casino trip to Monte Carlo.

The next stop was Rangeman to exchange the overnight bags from Philadelphia for suitcases packed courtesy of Ella and a fresh supply of formula and disposable diapers. Passports were tucked in a pocket of Ranger's bag. The Mercedes was unpacked and the reinforced Cayenne was loaded with the things for a house hunting honeymoon in Point Pleasant.

"We'll be back in about three weeks," Ranger told his second-in-command before he turned the key in the ignition.

"We'll be here," Tank replied watching the happy newlyweds and baby pull out of the garage. Stephanie had her husband detour slightly making a stop before Point Pleasant.

"Ring the bell, Baby Girl," Stephanie said guiding Addison's finger to the doorbell of a simple two-story red brick house.

Waiting on the porch, they heard someone unlocking the front door.

"Stephanie, is everything all right?" a saddened and concerned Isabel Manoso asked. Her dark eyes were red from crying.

"Everything is fine, Isabel. I have someone for you," she choked. Stephanie knew how her grief was wearing her down before Ranger returned and she could hardly begin to imagine what it was like for his Cuban parents losing their youngest child. She tugged on a strong arm and Ranger stepped into his mother's sight.

Her Mocha latte hands grabbed her son feeling the warm body under them. "Carlos! Oh, Carlos!"

"It's me, Momma," Ranger was hugging his sobbing mother and attempting to step into the house before the neighborhood saw or heard.

"Isabel," Mr. Manoso called out hurrying to comfort his grieving wife stopped seeing the happy reason why she was crying. "Son?"

"Hi, Poppa. The government construed things a little."

Stephanie punched his arm. "Who? We wanted you to hear it from Ranger before the government announced his 'death' was a mistake."

"Ouch, Babe," he said rubbing his upper arm. "OK, I had some help faking my death."

His mother was flabbergasted. "What? You did this on purpose! This poor girl!"

"Momma, I know! I'm making up for it," Ranger raised his voice hoping to get a word in the conversation. He knew what would calm Isabel Manoso down in a second. He held up Stephanie's left hand.

"You got married! It's about time you got off the Cuban pot! Welcome to the family!" Mrs. Manoso was rocking Stephanie in a bear hug. "You were a part of it before this and our beautiful granddaughter."

"She is a beauty, Son," Ricardo Sr. stated something everyone was aware of and in particular her possessive father. Ranger did give Addison up so his father could hold her. "Now, explain everything to us."

"He's alive! Carlos is alive!" Isabel was punching buttons on the cordless phone yelling into the phone then immediately calling another speed-dial number.

As Ranger was relating the details of his 'stupid' plan after his cover was blown, this brother and sisters who lived locally were charging in the Manoso front door to see for themselves their brother was back from the dead. He had to stop relating the story to hug them.

"The assassination of President Cosgrove was foiled by Stephanie and her Grandmother Edna. She hit him with a baby bottle before he was able to get off another shot and Rooh ul Qist recognized me. Edna stunned the damp terrorist with a miniature stun gun hidden in her purse.

"I bet that was shocking," the older Ricardo joked. "Wait, when did you get married? There was a wedding after at the Liberty Bell Center reported on TV. It was you and Stephanie!" He put the remaining pieces together.

The Noon News was about over when the anchor paused to relay something. "This came into the 'Action News Station' a short time ago," Stormy Wither reported, "A statement was issued by the State Department. Over a week ago it was reported the owner of Rangeman, Security Expert and Bounty Hunter Carlos Manoso was killed in an explosion in Tripoli." A picture of Ranger in his Bad Ass black uniform with a handcuffed skip was on the screen. "Due to mix-up in identification and unable to identify himself due to his injuries, Carlos Manoso was reported as having died, but after intense verification, the government confirmed Carlos Manoso is alive. A wrong identification was made previously. Let's go to Ed Brimley for an update on this developing story."

"Thanks, Stormy!" A wide-eyed crazed reporter was on the screen. "Can you believe it? Well known bounty hunter and businessman, Carlos Manoso isn't dead! Those crooks out there were breathing a sigh of relief, but misguided! I'm here at the childhood home of Stephanie Plum. Nicknamed by Trenton as the Bombshell Bounty Hunter and girlfriend of Ranger Manoso as he is known!" His crazy face and unruly hair were filling the television screen. The camera showed him knocking on the Plum's front door.

It opened with a microphone held up to the storm door. "Are you Mr. Plum, the father of the Bombshell Bounty Hunter?"

"Yes, why?" Frank bellowed stepping onto the front porch.

"It is true? Carlos Manoso, the boyfriend of your daughter, Stephanie Plum, Trenton Bounty Hunter and all around scary guy, Carlos 'Ranger' Manoso is alive?"

Cool as a cucumber like he was interviewed all the time, Frank said confidently, "Yes, he is. We are extremely grateful Ranger is alive. My daughter and granddaughter flew to an undisclosed hospital to be by his side while he makes a full recovery."

Ed Brimley's face was hogging the camera again. "Take that bad guys! Your worst nightmare is coming back!"

The storm door flies open with Grandma Mazur shuffling out in pearls and a bright purple dress.

"Who are you?" the reported asked.

"Edna Mazur. M-A-Z-U-R," she spelled her last name. "I'm Stephanie's grandmother."

"What do you think about Bounty Hunter, Carlos Manoso, be alive?"

"Ain't that a pip?" Grandma hooted waving an old lady arm. "Woo Hoo! You can't kill a looker like that with that kind of package!"

"Do you know where they are?"

"Sure," Grandma said right into the camera. "The moment Stephanie arrived at Ranger's beside, they were married right there on the spot! They got hitched and are on their honeymoon as he recuperates. There's a news flash for you!" Grandma was pointed a finger right into the news camera. "How do I look on TV? This dress is slimming I was told."

"Sir, is this true?" Ed Brimley and his microphone were in Frank's face.

Mr. Plum jumped back as the reporter was invading his personal space. "I won't confirm or deny that. You will need to wait for a statement from Ranger and Stephanie regarding their marital status. She's a loon. Don't listen to her," he waved a hand at his mother-in-law.

"I'll give you a loon!" Grandma shook a fist at her son-in-law.

"Frank, who got married?" Ellen Plum asks from the storm door.

Grandma shouts at her, "Your daughter and the bounty hunter!"

"WHAT?" Ellen shrieks. The camera catches her fainting and dropping to the entry floor.

"Ellen, get up. Mrs. Bertuli will see this on the 6 O'clock news. You can't take a nap now!"

Ed was hogging the TV screen again. Grandma and Frank were shoving each other in the background not too concerned about Ellen. His green eyes were wilder still up close to the camera. "You have it first hand from this ace reporter, Carlos Manoso is alive and it appears from these sources a married man! Bad guys enjoy your vacation while it lasts! Ranger Manoso will be BACK! This is Ed Brimley reporting from 'THE BURG!"

Ranger, Stephanie, and his family were laughing at the news report.

Stephanie was giggling with tears rolling down her cheeks. "Ranger, I think Ed Brimly has a fascination with you."

"That was a good picture of you, Son."

Ranger was still chuckling at the news report and Stephanie's family. He was taking the teasing with a raised eyebrow. "'Babe, your family will never change."

"Nope and you're permanently part of it now!"

With some difficulty, the newlyweds and daughter extricated themselves from his happy Cuban family celebrating Ranger's return and made it to Point Pleasant. It took three days touring houses with a second real estate agent; the first showed them a house in a retirement community thinking the man on the phone sounded old. He was abandoned at the shuffleboard court. The second one listened to their requirements. Stephanie wanted a house with no more than four bedrooms. She didn't want a mansion. Ranger wanted to build sand castles. Myrtle Finch thought that was a nice hobby.

"I know you wanted to be in Point Pleasant, but I wanted to show you this one. It was just listed," Myrtle explained directing Ranger to Mantoloking. The real estate agent didn't question why the castle builder insisted on driving, but the back door of his black SUV was heavy to open. "Maybe it will give me a better idea of the perfect beach property you want to purchase."

The plain cedar shingled Dutch Colonial house didn't impress Ranger from the driveway and was thinking a box trip might be order for the grey haired lady. It was a private beach community so she did have that going for her. Coming up the steps from the lower entry, Ranger and Stephanie both looked at each other, out the wall of glass was sand and ocean waves. He and Addison went right out the French doors to the warm sand now between the Cuban toes. Stephanie toured the house without her husband. Father and daughter found a beach chair in a shaded spot by the barbeque pit to watch the ocean.

By the look on Stephanie's face when she came out to join Ranger, he told Myrtle, "We'll take it." He also cancelled her trip to the unknown.

The three of them left the next morning for a honeymoon in the Bahamas. Stephanie, Ranger, and Addison would be back in one week to finalize everything. He left everything in the competent hands of his attorney and Rangeman accountants so all they had to do was sign papers and shop for furniture. Some furniture came with the house, but Stephanie Manoso's very own black credit card was waiting when they returned.

FOUR YEARS LATER:

Stephanie walked out their beach house heading for the big colorful umbrella down by the blue waves. "Addie, what are you doing to Daddy?"

The ruins of a sand castle were still in the sand not having been washed away. Their daughter in her yellow bathing suit was dumping buckets of sand on Ranger's legs. His toes were stinking up out of the sand. Scotty, their black Scotty dog was running at the water's edge.

"I buryin' Daddy."

"Why?"

She looked up with her father's eyes and wavy dark hair, but her mother's 'Burg' attitude telling her Mommy, "Cause I want too!"

"Addie wants too, Babe," Ranger laughed from his sitting position. His arms reached up for Dylan, their son who joined the family in early spring.

The little girl watched mother spread a blanket and open the small soft cooler. "Whatcha got, Mommy?"

"A peanut butter and jelly sandwich and apple juice for you, Addie," she told her. Taking a break from burying Ranger in the sand, she sat down on the blanket.

Stephanie handed her husband his 'PBJ' and a bottle of water. A fresh pan of cool water went into the sand beside them for their messy dog.

"This is the best lunch, huh, Daddy."

He waited for Stephanie to find her spot before he took a bite. "You bet, Baby Girl."

Today was their fourth anniversary. Since buying the shingled Dutch Colonial, Ranger gave raises to Tank, Bobby, and Lester, not that they weren't paid well before. And more responsibility to his two friends. Ranger worked most weeks Monday thru Thursday at Rangeman; he, Stephanie, Addison, and now Dylan with their Scotty dog, Scotty, left for the weekend in Mantoloking at the end of his work week for long weekends at the beach. Their someday was more than Ranger ever expected. He had been thinking about the words President Cosgrove said at their wedding as he was being covered in sand, they were true. The simple thing of eating peanut butter and jelly sandwiches on the beach with his family was his perfect someday. They were filled with love and would always be theirs.

The End.

P. S.-Some crazy fool paid Grandma $1.5 million for her signed edible undies on EBAY. She went to Monte Carlos and hit a jackpot. Not only did she win money, but met Clive, a British Sean Connery impersonator. They travel around to casinos all the time. They were taking a bus from Atlantic City to babysit tonight so Ranger and Stephanie could go out for their anniversary.


End file.
